DNA base mismatches arise during the course of genetic recombination and replication as a consequence of enzymatic errors or DNA damage. In the cell, complex systems exist to recognize, remove and repair these mistakes to preserve the integrity of the genetic code. Furthermore, in certain diseases, particularly cancer, these repair systems fail and mismatches persist in a diseased cell's DNA. The design of molecules and systems site specific recognize mismatches in DNA is an attractive experimental goal both for genetic screening and the design of new chemotherapeutics. Existing strategies include assays using isolated mismatch recognition proteins, hybridization of oligonucleotide-fluorescent probe conjugates, electrophoretic/DNA chip methods, and differential chemical cleavage with reagents assaying for base accessability either in solution or the solid phase. None of these methods are ideal for detection of mismatches in the laboratory, and no strategies exist for using the presence of base mismatches as a way of selective treating disease.